


你是我的 «You Are Mine»

by kkeuchi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeuchi/pseuds/kkeuchi
Summary: Prompt #29After a killing, Yixing hires Yifan for sex to prolong the thrill. However, when Yifan's been hurt by another one of his clients, Yixing deals with it the only way he knows how.





	你是我的 «You Are Mine»

His milky skin hidden by the shadows of the night, his black hair and leather jacket helped him conceal his presence. The only thing giving him away was the bright orange glow of his cigarette that lingered by his mouth. Flicking himself off the wall, he confidently strides into The Eve, intent on seeing Yifan and spending the night with him.

“Yixing!” Upon hearing his name, the black-haired male turns around to see Luhan, one of the bartenders at The Eve. Yixing stops in his tracks and waits for the other to catch up. “Hey Lu, what’s up? You need something?” Luhan pauses just a moment to catch his breath before explaining, “It’s not the best timing to see Kris right now, you might want to pay for someone else.”

“What’s wrong with Kris? Is he with someone else?” Yixing bombards the other with questions, not even giving him a chance to continue speaking. “Ugh, you know what? It’ll just be easier if you see him.” Luhan rolls his eyes and shoves Yixing towards the stairs. A silent indication about where Yifan is.

Striding up the stairs he manages to get a glimpse of Yifan walking towards him. The latter not having seen Yixing yet. He frowns when he sees bruised cheeks and a split lip. Even his clothing long and hiding something. Yifan always preferred wearing tight t-shirts to show off his arms and chest. His outfit is ripped jeans, an unzipped hoodie showing a white shirt underneath, unfitting for the club atmosphere and sticky warmth around them.

Quickening his pace, he only stops when he’s in front of Yifan. “Yifan, what happened to your face?” Yixing’s eyes narrow as he rakes over Yifan’s form, slightly hunched not standing as tall and proud like usual. Having a sneaking suspicion that it isn’t only his face injured, he lightly presses his forearm and releases when Yifan hisses and jerks back.

“How much will it take for me to see you tonight? I’ll pay double, triple even.” Yifan’s eyes darken as he scoffs, “You’re all the fucking same, won’t take no for an answer. Did you even consider the fact that I might not want to see you?” He straightens up and stands tall even as he mutters, “Fine, triple the rate it is.”

Yixing’s eyebrows furrow. While Yifan was a prostitute he knew he wasn’t stupid or uneducated. “Yifan no, I’m not going to fucking sleep with you when you’re like this.” Yixing knows he’s said the wrong thing when Yifan’s eyes snap open and his face changes from emotionless to frantic. “When I’m like this? Am I suddenly unattractive?” The assassin moves to step closer to Yifan, but the latter’s shackles are raised and he’s furious. Moving quickly, caging Yifan with his arms, he manages to press his leg in between the other’s thighs. In the end, Yifan is trapped between the hallway and Yixing, unable to break away. Yifan might’ve been taller, but Yixing was stronger with his training easily giving him the upper hand.

“Yes, I find you unattractive, bearing another man’s marks upon your neck. Here you are flaunting them when you’re with me.” Yixing’s mouth daringly comes close to Yifan’s neck, his hot breath making him shudder regardless. “No, you idiot, you’re fucking injured. You should focus on recovering rather than sleeping with me and making money.” Finishing his sentence Yixing releases Yifan and moves back.

“I understand what your job is.” Yixing reaches out for Yifan’s hand, tenderly and sweetly. But the fingers dig into his flesh, leaving imprints of his claim. “They can do whatever they like with you,” Yifan shudders at the possessiveness that slips through Yixing’s walls.

“But when you come back to me, I’ll erase every touch, mark, and kiss they laid on you. I’ll make it like they never existed.”

Yifan replies hotly, “I’ll hold you to that then.”

The shorter man turns around and begins walking away.

“You’re leaving me here like this?” His face incredulous at the thought of being left alone. “Ah, well I did tell you I wasn’t sleeping with you tonight.” Yixing turns around and quickly puts on a remorseful look, lacing his voice with regret. “I’m paying for your time so you can rest, I’ll even help tend to your wounds. And when we’re done, I’ll take you home, and by the morning I bet you won’t want to go.” His face forming a smirk while explaining his plans and deepening upon seeing Yifan’s reddening face.

“Every single night, until those marks,” Yixing is totally ignoring the bruises at this point, pointing to the hickeys instead. “go away, I’ll be buying your time. We can sleep, talk, drink, fuck, I don’t care. As long as you’re with me.”

“How could you possibly want to stay with me for that long? We don’t get along that easily, we’re always fighting. I’d probably drive you mad and you’d dump my ass outside.”

“Really? We don’t get along? We get along when I’m inside you.” Yixing sends a wink in Yifan’s direction.

“Stop being so gross. Don’t you have places to be,” He starts, then waves his hand as if shooing away a bug, “and people to kill? You only ever see me after you’ve had a job.”

“Well I’m sure they can live without me doing the dirty work for a bit, there’s plenty of other people willing to do the same job.” He calmly explains before continuing, “besides, I’m not giving that fucker another chance to see you while I’m around.” Flashing Yifan a dimpled smile that looks far too innocent to match his previous words.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

Following Yixing to a sleek black car, Yifan is surprised when they move to sit in the back seats. Relaxing in the back seat Yixing tells the driver to take him home. On the other hand, Yifan is sitting rigidly and unable to get comfortable in the expensive car. The ride to Yixing’s place is a quiet and short one. Before long they pull up to a tall apartment that’s in the heart of Beijing.

Yifan is surprised when he’s led past the elevators into a separate room that holds another, smaller, more private elevator. Yifan is even more surprised after they get on and Yixing pushes the button to the very top floor. The elevator doesn’t even lead to a hallway, the doors open right up into the apartment, that’s essentially the entire top floor of the building.

The entire colour scheme of the place is silver and black. Dim lights creating soft glows around the room. Leading Yifan past the luxurious living room and open kitchen, Yixing takes him to his room where he pushes the other to sit on the bed.

He gives Yifan a simple command. “Strip.”

His tone of voice leaves no room for arguments, shrugging out of his hoodie, Yifan takes a deep breath before quickly removing his t-shirt. Yixing’s eyes are dark and emotionless as he assesses Yifan’s chest.

Unable to escape the silence and roaming eyes, he awkwardly chuckles and starts, “You have a nice place here, reminds me of the scheme at The Eve. You and Lay must have the same taste.”

Yixing snorts and responds, “Yeah well he probably copied me.”

Carefully probing at Yifan’s side where a particularly large and nasty bruise lives, he frowns when Yifan takes a sharp inhale. “Will you be telling me who did this to you?” His jaw locked, waiting for answers.

The other shakes his head, unwilling to reveal what happened. “Why does it matter? Not like you’re going to be able to do anything anyways. You’re just a petty assassin, we both know what’d you do to him. And Lay wouldn’t like that. He’d come after you if he found out you were killing off his men. You couldn’t compete with Lay, he’s the triad head of Beijing. He’s king here, he owns everything,” pausing, and in a quieter voice, “even me.”

“I’d be doing him a favour, Lay doesn’t need people like that.”

Yifan scoffs, his face disbelieving. “Like you could decide that. Hell Yixing, could you even get near Lay?”

Smiling while tilting his head, “Yifan, don’t think I didn’t notice how you’re trying to change the topic. Tell me. Who did this to you? I’ll keep him away from you.”

“Yixing no, you don’t have to. We have no ties, no promises. There’s nothing to be promised between us. We know nothing about each other, fuck, we might even go separate ways tomorrow. But that means nothing, ‘cause we’re strangers. We can’t force anything on each other.” Yifan stops, inhaling deeply and running a hand through his snow-white locks.

There’s a long silence before Yixing says anything. “Do you want one?” Yixing’s gaze dark and indecipherable, as though it could cut right through him and pierce Yifan’s soul. It has the latter shifting on the bed, unused to the sharp gaze.

“It’s no use. There’s only two ways for me to leave, a life exchanged for mine or Lay can release me.” He pauses before continuing, “and Lay has no reason to release someone like me.” Yifan knows he can’t get Yixing involved. He knows better than getting attached and expecting things from others.

Yixing moves to sit beside Yifan on the plush bed, taking Yifan’s hands and putting them in his own. “Yifan please, tell me who did this to you. I just want to keep him away from you.” His tone pleading, yet soft and gentle.

He’s looking down at his lap, playing with their hands before he lets out a long sigh and utters a single name. “Kangin.”

“Kangin did this to you? The fucking man that runs The Eve did this? He shouldn’t even be laying a hand on his employees.” Yixing’s eyes glinting upon finding out who harmed Yifan, tone completely different than the one he had a few moments ago.

“Well not the hickeys, those are from another customer but I somehow managed to see Kangin after he’s had a few glasses and got the short end of the stick. Something about being in debt and losing money.” Yifan quickly explains, hoping to soothe Yixing.

“Kangin’s always had a drinking and gambling problem. Although violence is a new one, but I’m still not surprised.” Yifan looks at him a little shocked. “How did you know that?”

“As an assassin, you really hear things that you shouldn’t. I hear more than I would otherwise.”

The other’s eyebrows knit at Yixing’s confusing wording, but he decides not to ask anymore.

“Let’s not talk about this anymore. It’s late, you should sleep and rest.” Yixing decides when he looks at the clock and notices it’s almost 3 AM. Walking towards his closet, he pulls out a large t-shirt and basketball shorts that Yifan can sleep in.

Moving to the side of the bed, he flips the covers over and gestures for Yifan to crawl under. When the taller is all nestled in he’s tucked in. When he moves away from the bed Yifan quickly sits up and latches onto his arm. “Will you stay with me?”

He begins stuttering, embarrassment creeping up his neck as he tries to back track. “Uh, I mean, only if you’re not busy.”

Yixing smiles softly, dimple showing before responding, “Of course. For as long as you’ll have me.” He shuts off the lights, and climbs into the bed.

They fix their positions so that Yifan can fulfill his God-given role of the big spoon, his body curling around Yixing’s delicately, protectively. He presses brief kisses to the back of his neck and Yixing responds by covering the arm around him in the same short kisses. They look like yin and yang, dark and light molded to each other inseparably.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

Yifan wakes up to the soft covers over him and a cold bed. He knows he’s the type of person that throws off the covers when sleeping so he’s sure Yixing covered him up when he got up. He pads out of the bedroom barefoot in search of Yixing.

He walks into a large room where the tinted floor to ceiling windows dominated the common area, and the door to the balcony was cleverly disguised to match. The leather furniture, large television, tasteful artwork decorating the walls all quietly exuded wealth.

He sees Yixing quietly sitting on the leather sofa, sipping on his tea and reading off his phone. He looks up when he spots Yifan. “Good morning, or should I say afternoon.” He lightly teases, “If you’re hungry there’s some food in the kitchen. But don’t take too long, we’re going shopping.”

He runs his fingers through his sleep-disheveled hair in a vain effort to fix his appearance when Yixing sits there perfectly groomed and not a hair out of place.

“What are we going shopping for?” The taller questions, unable to fathom why they need to go shopping when Yixing probably already owns everything he needs. “I’ve got this thing to attend, need to show face. I don’t really want to go truth be told, but I’m being forced to. All they want to do is talk business with me, boring stuff really.” Yixing grimaces, as if he’d rather be doing anything else.

“As an assassin isn’t it your job to lay low?”

“Not when you’re me. Most people don’t know that I do this on the side.” He explains to the other while giving him a sly smile. “Do you want to come?”

Yifan smiles bitterly before gesturing to his face, “Probably better if I don’t.”

Yifan quickly washes up and eats his breakfast before changing into the clothes he was wearing the night before. “I’d lend you some jeans and clothes but frankly, you don’t have the ass for it.” Yixing giving him a cheeky smile as Yifan pulls on his t-shirt.

They leave the penthouse and enter the car but with a different driver this time, Yifan notes.

Yifan had never felt more out of place than walking into the haute couture shop. Everything around was gorgeous and lustrous. Yifan standing out with his grand height and ripped jeans from the night before.

“Come on, don’t just stand there. Make yourself useful and help me pick something.” Yixing confidently strides through the store, something he’s probably done hundreds of times.

Yifan rolls his eyes and follows behind Yixing, “You’re a grown ass man, you should be able to dress yourself.”

“You should know I only ever wear black,” the other offhandedly comments, picking up a few pieces of clothing as he walks towards the change room. “only ‘cause it’s easy. Blood doesn’t show easily and washes out even better.” He winks before sauntering in.

It’s a few minutes before he finally walks out.

Yifan is stunned, his mouth drops open. Not because Yixing looked devastatingly handsome, but because his outfit was a disaster.

He’s wearing floral shoes, that have  _fur_  on the inside, along with black pinstriped pants. His torso is covered in three layers of clothing, a gaudy button up with a peacock covering his chest. A black vest is covered by a white and black checked blazer.

While the outfit probably, no definitely, cost more than Yifan’s entire wardrobe; he didn’t think it was possible to look that hideous with such expensive items on.

It takes a moment before Yifan can properly recover from his shock but when he does he lets out a long-suffering sigh, and walks away to pick up better clothes for the man-child.

They return to Yixing’s apartment to allow the shorter to get ready for the party. Yifan patiently lounging on the sofa waiting for Yixing to come out and show him the outfit he had chosen since the other had childishly refused to show him at the shop. Yifan didn’t mind though, he had no doubt that Yixing looked handsome in the clothes he had chosen.

Yixing slowly stalks out of his room, into the view of Yifan.

His hair is swept to the left, still showing his forehead. The clothes that Yifan picked is all black. The black button up has a silver chain connecting the two sides of the collar, two more chains hanging down in a loop across his left bicep with shiny silver buttons catching the light. His jacket is dotted with eyelets in pairs, spanning across the front of his shoulders and down his arms with a thick belt wrapped snugly around his slim waist. He wears simple black leather jeans that are cut at the knees with sturdy black shoes.

Yifan lets out a slow whistle and Yixing’s outfit for the party. “You see? Much better than that monstrosity that you picked out.”

Yixing hums appreciatively before walking even closer to Yifan. The taller takes this chance to straighten out his collar, and fixing the chains that were slightly tangled.

“By the way, what even are you going to that’s so casual?”

“The event is formal, I expect everyone else to be in boring suits and stuffy ties.”

“What? Why didn’t you say something earlier? You’re fucking wearing ripped jeans!” The taller lets out short huff at Yixing’s antics.

“Ah don’t worry about it. No one is going to say anything anyways, at least not to me.” Yixing opens his mouth to say more but stops short when his phone beeps. “Got to go now Yifan, Zi is here. I’ll see you tonight.” Kissing an unmarked spot on the other’s neck, he quickly presses the button for the elevator and steps on.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

It’s Friday evening and Yifan is bored. It has been days since he’s last even left the apartment. He wants nothing more than to go out, get drinks and meet some new people.

Getting out from the sofa where he was just lounging and lazing about, he strides into Yixing’s home office. Yixing looks up when he notices Yifan walk in, closes his laptop and takes off his glasses.

Walking to the other side of the desk where Yixing’s sitting climbs into his lap so that he’s straddling Yixing. His arms looping around Yixing’s shoulders, whose hands come up around Yifan’s waist.

“Oh? What’s this? Is there something you want?” Yixing lightly questions, a hint of a smile showing up and a ghosting indention of his dimple.

Yifan moves closer so that their foreheads gently knock together and they bump noses, “Let’s go out! There’s nothing to do here and you’re not paying attention to me.” Stealing a kiss from Yifan, Yixing leans back into the chair and smirks. “I don’t pay enough attention to you? I give you all my attention when we’re in bed though.”

Huffing, Yifan smacks Yixing’s chest. “That’s not what I mean! Let’s go to the club! I want to have some fun.”

“But Fan, there’s going to be other people there. You hate people. And what if they touch you?”

“Oh, come on, I probably won’t even notice.”

“But what if I notice? I watch you more than you think,” Yixing’s grip around Yifan’s waist tightens. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t know where you are. I notice when you enter the room, when you leave it. When you smile at someone other than me. When you touch someone other than me.” With a more ominous tone, “When they touch you.”

“I don’t like it when people touch what’s mine.”

“So, I’m yours?” Yifan asks in a hushed voice, a coy look already overcoming his face.

“Of course. Everything I want is already in my arms,” a cheesy smile crossing Yixing’s face as Yifan groans.

Rolling his eyes Yifan is undeterred from getting what he wants, “Yeah, well what I want,” Yifan stops, pecking kisses along Yixing’s jaw and trailing his fingers on the other side of Yixing’s face. “Is to go to the club. Up! Let’s go!”

Yixing is laughing as Yifan climbs off his lap and follows him to the bedroom where Yifan is already pulling open the doors to raid Yixing’s closet. Yifan cries out in triumph when he pulls out a two-toned jean jacket that is a dark denim on one half and faded wash-out on the other half. He spies a thin black turtle neck that he plans on wearing to hide his hickeys and black jeans.

Yifan also pulls out another dark denim jean jacket that has red stripes all over the front and back. Yixing takes it and in one fluid motion pulls off his sweater and shrugs the jacket on. The tank top he had underneath was black and low-cut that Yifan easily saw the rippling of muscles.

Looking away, Yifan quickly grabs the first pair of jeans he finds, throwing him a pair of black ripped jeans that has a connecting chain on the belt loops that Yixing catches easily. He looks down at the jeans before looking up at Yifan and giving him a knowing smirk. “Are you matching our outfits?”

Feeling his face burning up, Yifan slams the closet doors shut mutters, “Just hurry up and fucking get changed.” Before clutching his clothes and all but running away to the bathroom to do his hair.

When he finally emerges from the bathroom, it seems as Yixing pulled out his laptop again to continue working. “So where do you want to go? You can choose between Lady Luck and Dancing King.”

“Wow the possibilities are endless,” Yifan sarcastically responds. “Why only those two though? I wanted to go to Lucky One!”

“There just needs to be some things checked out, see how things are going. You know, check out the area.” He sends Yifan a mischievous look before turning back to his laptop. “Hurry up and choose! We’re missing out on time that could be spent going out. And the faster I finish my job then I can pay more attention to you, isn’t that what you wanted anyways?” His wolfish smile knows he has Yifan cornered with nowhere to run.

“Lady Luck,” is Yifan’s simple reply, the taller refusing to say exactly what Yixing wants to hear.

“That’s too bad,” the dimpled man using his dimple while pouting up at Yifan. “I was hoping we could go to Dancing King.” Yifan groans at Yixing. “If you wanted to go to Dancing King then you shouldn’t have even asked me!” Shooting a glare at Yixing, he’s not even fazed as he explains, “Something came up, Dancing King needs to be tended to now.”

Yifan allows himself to be dragged down to the car park where Yixing opens the doors to a matte grey Lamborghini and tosses the keys to Yifan. Yifan, startled, but still manages to catch them with ease. “You can drive.” Yixing says plainly. His curiosity is overpowered by his desire to drive the luxurious car and he shrugs before settling himself into the driver’s seat.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

The atmosphere is exactly what Yifan to be expected. Loud, crowded and thrumming with people. He fully expected the long line of people waiting to get in to the club.

What he wasn’t expecting is the fact that Yixing casually walks up to the bouncer and is let in without any words is exchanged. Dumbfounded, he trails behind Yixing as he warmly greets a short man that he refers to as Chen.

Chen’s voice easily carries over the loud music and they’re led to the upper floors of the clubs, only meant for exclusive people. Yifan allows himself to sit down alone in the booth and is handed a drink. “I’ll be back soon, just need to check some things out for work.” Yifan nods and is rewarded a dimpled smile from Yixing before he is left alone.

Yifan sits quietly by himself and nurses his drink. He pulls out his phone and is uninterestedly scrolling through Weibo.

He notices it’s been at least 15 minutes since Yixing’s been gone. Grumbling to himself that this is not how he imagined the night to be going. Deciding to get up and socialize with other people, he makes his way down the stairs and onto the dance floor.

He silently thanks his tall height that allows him to see over everyone. However, he’s failed to see the person that into him, and the drink in his hand sloshes onto the jacket of the person he knocks into. "Sorry about that." Yifan apologizes, not wanting to make a scene.

"Ah it's okay." He smiles up at Yifan. "Hey you're Kris, right? Why don't you repay me by dancing with me tonight?"

“He doesn't need to dance with vermin like you.” Yixing smoothly cuts in, appearing from seemingly nowhere.

“You're despicable! You dare say that Weilong is vermin!” One of his cronies cry out.

“You have a better partner, are you afraid of shocking them if they come out?”

“Quit talking nonsense boy, don't think you can fool us by randomly coming out. Weilong is the finest dancer around and you couldn't possibly compare,” they snarl.

Pulling Yixing back Yifan hisses, "What are you blindly butting in for, this doesn't concern you!"

"Just believe in me Wu Yifan!" He whispers back, winking before turning back to the crowd and in a louder voice, “Do you dare bet with me? To see if my dancing or Weilong's dancing is better!"

"Fine! Let's make a bet! If you lose then Kris will come with me and you never show your face around this club again!" Weilong's crowd of follower’s chant along, "Do you dare to bet?" Although Yifan doesn't understand Yixing's thinking and where his confidence comes from, he still believes in him.

"And if I were to win?" Yixing crosses his arms with a bored look on his face. "We must make it interesting, right?"

"Nonsense! Hmpt, as if you can win!"

"If I were to win, you will kneel down and apologize to Kris!" Although Weilong has a few centimeters on him, his confidence and way of speaking made Weilong feel as though he was really being looked down upon.

"Don't regret it later!" Weilong snaps out. Gone is Yixing's easy attitude, replaced with complete confidence as he shrugs his shoulders, "I don't do things that I will regret!"

He leisurely saunters past the crowd of people to talk to the DJ and make his song choices. He lightly gestures for Weilong to follow and do the same. He generously motions that Weilong takes the floor first and soon the room is shaking with the synthetic sound.

While Weilong can dance, Yifan feels that he doesn’t dance well. His moves are sloppy for such a powerful dance with sharp moves and tiring choreography. He tries to use his face to distract from his disastrous dancing.

Eventually Weilong’s song ends and Yifan lets out a sigh of relief.

It was finally over.

Naturally, the people that fawn over Weilong cheer and clap over the poor-quality dance Weilong has shown.

Yifan can feel his excitement growing at the chance of seeing Yixing dance. It’d be his first time watching and there’s no way that Yixing could possibly be terrible when he exuded that much confidence.

Moving in time with the beat of the music, Yixing starts off fluid, moves soft and easy.

Eventually when the chorus appears, he begins moving faster, yet with more precision and sharpness. He dances on his toes, hips snapping as he immediately softly transitions into the next move.

He commands all eyes on him as he fixes his gaze on each person as he dances around. He engages his audience, pulling them and leaving them unable to break away; transfixed.

When it seemed that Weilong’s dance couldn’t end fast enough, Yixing stopped dancing all too soon and the crowd is in a stunned silence. This newcomer easily comes and snatches Weilong’s thunder.

Finally, the crowd roars its approval and even Weilong’s crowd begrudgingly claps along.

Weilong quietly makes his way to Yifan without his group and is about to drop to his knees before Yifan stops him. He apologizes and quickly turns away, hastily exiting the club.

The tall man turns to look for Yixing. Yifan feels his body go rigid and tense as a girl latches herself onto Yixing’s arm and holds herself close in his arms. Yifan finally relaxes when he sees Yixing politely detach her from his arm and makes his way to Yifan.

Yixing is slightly out of breath and covered in a thin sheen of sweat when he asks, “How was I? Better than you thought, right?” He playfully winks and nudges Yifan with his arm.

“Much better.” Yifan confirms. “I can see why you were so confident. You have every reason to be.”

“Honestly, if I couldn’t beat him with dancing, I could always throw him out easily. I really have no reason to fear people like him. How could he possibly compare to me?”

Speaking and ignoring the nerves he felt, he spoke in what he hoped was a steady voice, “Did you do that specifically for me?”

Yixing momentarily paused, staring at Yifan before answering, “Of course, I saw how uncomfortable he was making you. I couldn’t just stand there and watch, you might’ve caused a scene or something trying to get away.”

“You mean, a bigger scene than you just made?” Yifan’s voice hitched slightly before continuing, “No I mean, did you do it because it was me? Or would you have done it for someone else?”

“How often do clients bring you home and care for you as much as I do? Pamper you, touch you the way I do, love you?” Yifan straining to hear Yixing’s muted voice. “I told you before we left, didn’t I? I don’t like people touching what’s mine.” Yixing pauses before stepping closer, pressing their chests together and whispering in Yifan’s ear, “And you’re mine.”

He releases Yifan, who shivers, steps back and smiles, dimple indenting. “Let’s go home, shall we?”

Yifan finds himself falling deeper, into the safety and security that Yixing brings. He always knew that he found Yixing attractive, with his smile and easy charm, but he is more than just a pretty face. Their time spent together is cherished by Yifan. But he knows it will all he has left when Yixing moves on. He can’t save himself from drowning in this counterfeit love.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

It’s a few days later and Yifan has been staying at Yixing’s place for too long and has run out of clothes. While he’s fine with lounging around in sweatpants and t-shirts around the penthouse, he has no proper clothes that he’s satisfied with wearing outside. Although Yixing said it’s fine to just take his credit card and buy whatever he feels like but he thinks it’s pointless when he has perfectly good clothes at home.

He doesn’t bother texting Yixing to tell him where he’s going, he quickly steps out of the building and into the bustling street where he quickly hails a cab. Closing the door and giving the driver his address he absentmindedly looks out the window.

When they arrive to the front of the building Yifan pulls out his wallet to pay the driver before getting out and thanking his driver.

While his apartment isn’t as luxurious and grand as Yixing’s, he feels very comfortable in the small place he can call his own. He walks into to his room, kicking aside a stray basketball in his way; he grabs a duffel bag and begins to sort through his clothes in the closet.

20 minutes have passed by like this and he’s almost finished. He wanders into the kitchen in search of something to drink. He takes a long drink from of water and can feel the cool liquid soothing his throat.

There’s a loud ‘bang’ from the hallway, the floor and walls of the flimsy apartment shaking around him. He chokes on his water and it takes a moment for him to realize that the loud noise, is in fact his door being broken down.

Kangin storms in, dark hair wild and eyes bloodshot. He quickly advances forward and Yifan can smell the alcohol surrounding him despite it only being midday. Yifan has no idea what he wants, but he knows it can't be good and he can't shake the feeling that things won't end well for him.

"What the fuck did you do? Lay's men have been hanging around The Eve more often now! Making snarky comments about how I should treat you whores better!" Kangin howls right into his face. Yifan flinches at his words and isn't even given a chance to say anything before Kangin punches him in the face. Yifan stumbles but manages to latch onto the kitchen counter.

"All of them telling me how to run things! Observing my every move! Telling me what I can and can’t fucking do! Before you ran and squealed I could do whatever the fuck I wanted! Now the reins are so tight I feel like I’m choking.”

Kangin’s eyes narrow dangerously as he grips onto the taller man’s shirt and forces him closer. Yifan turns his face feeling unpleasant as the hot breath occupies his senses.

He tries to pull away but Kangin won’t let him, hands tighten around him, refusing to let go.

He surges forward and speaks slowly, almost scolding him; as if he should have known better. “I don’t appreciate what you’ve done Kris. Seems like I must teach you a lesson. Understand?”

Yifan just wishes the beating would stop so he could welcome the pain. He can’t feel his face, arms or ribs, his entire upper half feeling numb.

It takes a few more stomps, kicks and punches before it seems like Kangin is finally done with him. The other man standing over him and he looks disapprovingly at the Yifan’s battered face. “Let’s not have a round three alright?” He smooths down his wrinkled black button up, turns around and walks out the door.

Yifan doesn’t trust himself to sit up right away after all that and he lays on the ground for a few minutes before even attempting anything. Groaning as he pushes himself up into a sitting position and he’s breathing heavily as he manages to lean against the cabinets.

A few tears leak out of his already swollen eyes as his head lolled onto his shoulder. He doesn’t even feel the bruises, numb torso, splitting of skin, or the warm blood that soaked his white shirt.

He could only think about Yixing’s dimpled smile, and how safe he feels when they’re together. Before the world turned black and the final threads of his consciousness slips away from him.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

Groaning groggily, he tightly closes his eyes, wanting nothing more than going back to sleep and never wake up again. His body feels heavy as he attempts to curl up into a more comfortable position but stops when he hears someone speak.

“You shouldn’t move around that much. If you’re awake I’ll get Yixing.”

Rolling over, Yifan can hear the footsteps getting further away and only catch a glimpse of the man’s back but he can tell this man is tall, almost as tall as him. Blinking blearily, he looks around the room. He notices that he’s not in his or Yixing’s apartment. The white walls, fluorescent lighting and the strong scent of disinfectant makes him realize he’s in the hospital.

Upon hearing a new person arrive at the door Yifan turns to inspect who it is. He catches sight of Yixing and locks eyes with him. Yixing’s eyes are dark and near indecipherable, as though it could cut right through him and pierce Yifan’s soul. Yifan shivers as Yixing walks closer before taking a seat in the chair by the head of his bed.

“How are you feeling?” His voice gentle and full of concern. “I’ve been better.” Yifan laughs weakly, grimacing at how dry his throat is.

“I’m sorry Fan. After I even told you I’d keep you away from him—”

Wincing as he moves up he rushes to reassure Yixing despite the pain. “It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have done anything anyways.”

Frowning, Yixing takes Yifan’s hands into his own as he gives Yifan an unimpressed look. “I’m just disappointed,” he continues undeterred, his brow lifting up in challenge. “Why didn’t you tell me where you were going? Did you think I couldn’t keep you safe?”

Yifan snorts derisively. “No offense Yixing, but between you and Kangin you have no chance. Man is fucking huge and he has men that will fight for him. You’re used to working alone.” Slightly shaking his head Yixing states, “I don’t need men, I have Zi and that’s enough.”

“Who’s Zi?” Yifan questions, his lips press into a thin line, an ugly flare of jealousy heating up his body. “He’s my little peach,” Yixing’s lightly smiling at the mere mention of this other man. “He’s been with me since I was young, you saw him earlier. He’s the one you told me that you were awake.”

Tearing his hands out from Yixing’s grasp, he sinks back onto the bed. “Get out. I want to rest. Doctor’s orders and all that, right?”

“Nope. I’m staying here with you. My orders.” Yixing grins, teeth peeking through in a smile that’s downright dirty and not the slightest bit attractive Yifan assures himself. “I just want to know; how did he find you?”

“Fuck if I know, probably had a man waiting outside my apartment; thought I’d have to return home sooner or later. He has people for that,” he grumbles, clearly unhappy with the amount of power Kangin holds.

Laying a cool hand over Yifan’s eyes, he takes it as a silent indication to stop his whining and rest like he wanted to. As he’s drifting off into sleep he can faintly hear Yixing call Zi and informs him that they’re going out.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

It’s pitch black, all night festivities have ended long ago; only a few hours from daybreak. The Eve is completely silent as Yixing strides into the back, clearly headed to the back room where only a sliver of light peeks out from under the door.

Yixing puts his hand on the door handle and silently gestures that Zi stands outside the door until he’s needed.

Yixing opens the door to reveal Kangin grinning over stacks of money, happily counting each note. He glances up sharply and drops the grin when he realizes he’s not alone but relaxes when he notices it’s Yixing.

“Sorry we’re closed for the night. Anyways, your favourite little whore isn’t even here. He’s been skipping work for a while now.” Chuckling to himself, he continues counting, not even sparing Yixing another glance.

“Kim Youngwoon,” Yixing pauses, walking to the left of the little room. Almost as if he’s circling prey. “You have a bad habit of touching things that aren’t yours.”

“Kris? He’s yours?” Kangin laughs disbelievingly, “I own him, I run this joint. You can’t do anything. You’re on my territory now.” He all but snarls the last sentence. “Guys! Come in here!”

There’s a moment of silence, contrasting to the running footsteps that Kangin expected. Swearing, he curses that’s there’s only useless people around him.

Raising an eyebrow, Yixing looks down on him. “Yours? I don’t remember giving anything to you. Certainly not The Eve, Kris, or this much power. Now did I Tao?”

The other taller man steps out from the shadows of the hallway, crossing his arms and exuding confidence. “I don’t believe you did Lay.” His eyes gleam as he lets out a snicker. “You can forget about calling anyone to protect you, they’re all gone. Not so powerful now, huh?”

Waving off Zi’s comment, he replies, “If you only think that there are only stupid and worthless people around you, you might just be one of them. And truth be told, I really don’t need people like that.”

“Therefore, I don’t need you.”

Kangin’s face drains of colour when he realizes who he’s really dealing with.

Lay, the ruthless triad head who doesn’t rely on underlings, preferring to get the job done himself. Not many get to see his face and live. And the one person he trusts the most. Tao, the bloodthirsty killer who is all too happy to end a few lives if Lay so demands it.

Tao advances upon Kangin, he’s scrambling back until his back hits the wall. Tao leisurely pursuing him, his hands coming up to grip his neck. The fingers tighten and Kangin starts to feel lightheaded, black spots dancing in his vision as he struggles for oxygen. He’s just on the edge of consciousness when Tao drops his hands.

Dropping to his knees and greedily sucking up air; he looks up at them and sees both men looking down upon him with pitiless and unmerciful eyes. Yixing kicks him in the side for good measure, before turning to stand in the doorway, lighting up a cigarette.

Several shots can be heard and the screaming is relentless until a final ‘bang’ almost shocks the night into a silence.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

Yifan is sleeping by the time Yixing has slipped into the room. He’s laying right in the middle of the bed, taking up as much room as he possibly can with his large body.

He jerks up from the bed upon hearing Yixing come in, his hair loose and in a disarray. He scoots over to make room for Yixing and pointedly pats the open space. The corners of Yixing’s lips tug upward as he takes a seat.

 “Where have you been?” He mutters, heavy-lidded.

 “I was dealing with Kangin, he won’t bother you anymore. Someone new will take his place. You can return back to work whenever you feel like it.” Yixing quietly explains.

Yifan snuggles further into the bed, whining, “Are you getting rid of me now? Leaving me now that my marks have gone away now?” It true, Yifan’s pale neck is smooth and unblemished once more.

“Have they now? Well, it seems that can be fixed. Here, I’ll even so kindly help you out.” Lunging towards Yifan he climbs on top so that Yixing is straddling him. Yixing places his lips right beneath his ear, nipping at the soft flesh. Yifan gasps and tilts his head to the side, revealing more of the pale column. Yixing moves his lips away, leaving behind a pretty red spot. He moves down along to Yifan’s collar bone, pressing little kisses on it.

Finally satisfied with his handiwork he moves back and sits on Yifan’s thighs, “As much as I love seeing you in white, I think red and purple suit you much better.” Yixing lets out a small smile and moves back to suit on the bed once more.

Once Yixing is situated, Yifan drops his head on Yixing’s lap and settles back down. Yixing pets Yifan’s messy hair; easing the messy tresses into place, coaxing Yifan back to sleep.

“Are you sending me away now that you’ve gotten rid of Kangin and fear Lay?” He ends off on a snicker, seemingly far more awake now.

Yixing’s hands that were petting Yifan’s hair suddenly stop as his body tenses. Yifan noticing the change, gingerly sits up. Taking Yifan’s hands into his own Yixing looks down at their joined hands. “Do you really have no idea who I am?” He faintly murmurs, Yifan almost missing his question.

“Do you really not understand Yifan?” His voice raising into a harsh whisper. “I’m Lay.”

The words hang in the air and the confession finally dawns on Yifan. Jerking away as if he was burned he hisses, “I don’t even know who you are.”

“Yes, you do.” Yixing brings his hands to cup his face, fingers burying his snow-white locks. “I never lied to you.”

“You weren’t honest either.” Yifan points out.

“Was this all a joke to you? A past time where you lure someone in, play with their heart, make them fall in love with you.” Yifan spat out the words viciously. “Without telling who you really are?”

“Why even take care of me? You had no reason to!” Barking out laughter as realization dawns on him, “Oh! You probably did it so I could keep working, after all, what use is this face if it can’t even be used? Isn’t that right Lay? Everything you did was for Lay after all. You never even cared about me.”

“Thinking like that will only hurt you! You’re surrounding yourself with ugly lies that you can’t see past.”

Slowly, as to not frighten to other, he leans closer and puts his hands on his shoulders and pulls them together. Yifan weakly tries to pull and free himself from the embrace, but after his first attempt he gives up and leans against the Yixing’s upper body.

“Let me go. I don’t want to see you anymore.” Yifan says quietly.

“I won’t try to explain you things or lie to you if you won’t listen at all.” Yixing whispers, knowing whatever he’ll say will only aggravate Yifan further. Releasing Yifan, he moves forward and lightly presses a kiss to his lips. Although the kiss was brief, it tasted too much of goodbye.

He places a folded piece of paper in front of him, and moves off the bed. He walks over to the door, opening it and before crossing the threshold, he utters a simple farewell. “Goodbye Yifan.” He slips through the door after closing it. Slipping through Yifan’s fingers, like smoke.

He could hear the cracking sounds, soon there would be nothing left tethering Yifan to Yixing.

Yifan was faintly aware that this was Yixing’s apartment, he should be the one leaving. Catching sight of the paper, he quicks grasps it and unfolds it.

 

 _It was never my intention to lie to you, but if you so wish it I’m gone._  
_I’ll be gifting you this apartment, you’re free to do whatever you want with it. I’ve also set up a bank account in your name, it’s all yours._  
_Consider your debt with Lay to be dead and done, there’s nothing left tethering you to this me anymore._  
_I gave myself to you who doesn’t even know the real me and it seems like that was my greatest mistake._  
_I’m sorry I fell in love with you who wants nothing to do with me._  
_I hope you’ll forget me soon. I hope you’ll find someone who is truly honest with you like you deserve._  
_I hope you’ll be happy._  
_Farewell Yifan._

He lets out a shuddering breath before frantically searching for this phone, throwing the covers and pillows away in his haste. He quickly dials Yixing’s number and silently hoping he’ll pick up. Cursing when he only reaches voicemail he throws the phone across the room; the cracking screen can be heard as it lands on the plush carpet.

He's dazed over the unsigned letter. Like even he didn’t know what to call himself anymore, like he didn’t know what Yifan would call him anymore.

It’s louder now, no longer cracked, but shattering. If it’s his heart or the ties to Yixing broken, Yifan’s not sure.

The night silently overflows with pain, Yifan wishing Yixing would come back and it’ll become as if it never happened.

The fact that he left Yifan never happened.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

It takes Yifan a few days to recover, he rarely leaves the bed, wears Yixing’s shirts even though they’re a bit short on his long torso. Just anything to surround Yifan with Yixing.

He’s been drinking a lot more, hardly going to bed sober. Wishing to numb the pain of being apart from Yixing.

Yixing.

He wants to find Yixing. But he doesn’t even know where to start.

It’s Yifan’s biggest flaw, he’s looked for love in every stranger, every client. It took too much to ease Yifan’s anger but he knows the only person he wants now is Yixing.

Staring up at the ceiling, he’s faintly aware that he should do something, but he figures he might as well quit his job at The Eve. It takes a few seconds of ringing Kangin before Yifan finally remembers what Yixing told him; that someone new will be taking over his place instead.

Groaning and throwing off the covers, he quickly dresses before heading over to The Eve.

He walks through to the back-employee entrance where he’s greeted by a cheerful Luhan. He was cleaning glasses but set them down once he saw Yifan. “Hey there Kris! Been a while since I’ve seen you huh?” He dimly remembers that he’s hardly went to work and didn’t tell anyone apart from Yixing what happened to him.

Upon seeing Yifan’s dazed look and furrowed eyebrows, he continues talking, “New boss around here, his name is Heechul. Although I wonder what happened to Kangin.” Yifan snapping back to attention and choosing to ignore the remark about Kangin asks, “So where can I find this Heechul person?”

“Kangin’s old office!” He chirps before going back to his previous tasks.

Striding over to the office, he raises his hand to knock only to jump away before even getting a chance. Startled by the loud shrilling within the room.

“Lee Donghae! What the fuck do you mean you’re not going to the party Lay is hosting? You better not be fucking running off with Eunhyuk! Do you know how hard it is to even catch a glimpse of his face? You were supposed to seduce him! Not fucking around with Eunhyuk!”

The door opens and a man looks startled to see him but he quickly pushes past Yifan in his attempt to escape the man that Yifan can only guess as Heechul.

“What do you want?” Heechul bluntly asks, his face frowning in disappointment. His hands carefully fixing his hair into some semblance of order. “Wait, you’re Kris, aren’t you? How would you like to go to Lay’s party tonight?” The other man’s request is spoken so plainly that in his confusion he lets out an intelligent, “Huh?”

“Why don’t you attend Lay’s party tonight?” he drawls out, “Donghae is running off with his lover boy and seeing as you, Kris, bring in the second highest amount, there’s really no other person better fit!”

Yifan blinks a few times unable to breathe properly. If he went he'd be able to see Yixing again.

He hesitates for a brief second, no more than the beat of his heart and a flutter of the eyelashes. Then he nods. Resolute and firm, “I’ll go.”

“Great! So, you’ll have to get ready, you only have six hours to do so! The party is at eight, I’ll have Leeteuk help you with anything you need. Go on now,” Heechul already no longer paying any attention to Yifan, tending to other things.

Yifan leaves the room dazedly faintly noticing he’s only said about three words and didn’t end up quitting his job. A man smoothly slips up to him and introduces himself as said Leeteuk before leading Yifan away.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

His hands are clammy and he refrains from wiping them on the navy suit that someone picked for him. The attendants tried asking his opinion but eventually gave up when they say he wasn’t paying attention.

He’s dressed in a navy suit that’s buttoned with a pastel blue dress shirt. His tie is red with an embroidered tiger head. His hair coiffed slightly to the right, the front strands barely brushing against his forehead. Someone neatly placed gold rimmed glasses on his face that are purely for show.

He’s unable to sit still in the car leading up to the hotel and when he steps out the wind starts to pick up, sending chills down Yifan’s spine. Prickling his skin with icy cold tendrils.

The room is extravagant, the white walls with a gold accents that softly glow underneath the light. Food and alcohol being passed around to many people chattering about.

Leeteuk passes a glass of champagne to Yifan who takes it gratefully before taking a few sips, hoping it’ll calm his nerves.

He spots Yixing standing in a group of people, in a carefully chosen charcoal suit that molds to his body like it was made for him. The colour would be dull on anyone else but Yixing wears it like a second skin, fitted to his body and waist in all the right places.

Yifan’s thoughts are racing when he realizes that he’s wearing a suit that Yifan didn’t pick for him, that Yifan didn’t pick, so who did, who did.

Yifan blinks away his surprise when another taller man steps up to Yixing so intimately. He’s leaning down and whispers in his ear, Yixing breaking out into a dazzling smile, dimple indenting with a childlike innocence.

One mistake and you’ve already moved on. It turns out that without me, your smile remains the same. Yifan bitterly thinks; before downing the rest of his glass. Unable to watch anymore he forces himself to turn away. Leeteuk following suit but excusing himself to talk to another person he recognizes.

A man in a golden coat and pants to match, slides up to him as soon as Leeteuk made his departure from his side. “Are you enjoying yourself?” he asks.

Yifan puts on a look of indifference upon sensing the new presence. “Of course, I am Kris,” Yifan introduces himself with a half bow, blandly smiling at the portly man. “It’s not every day I get the special privilege to meet all these people.”

“You seem to be bored,” he says slyly. “Surely all this business talk can’t be all that interesting for such an intoxicating person like you. After all, I’m sure there are far more entertaining things you would prefer to do with your time.” His eyes trailing over Yifan’s body, shamelessly thirsting after Yifan’s body. His eyes shamelessly staring at the fading hickey peeking out of Yifan’s collar.  

“Oh no sir, I’m having a wonderful time. It’s rare to meet such prominent figures,” Yifan replies placidly, carefully keeping his smile in place. “And of course, one cannot forget you sir.”

He licks his mouth and stares at Yifan with blatant lust, “Is that how you charm others as well? With your sweet words and lovely mouth? I wonder if there’s other use for such a pretty thing.”

“Speaking the truth is all this mouth can do unfortunately,” Yifan tightly says, holding back his shudder of disgust. His smile turns awkward and strained but he keeps it on despite the unbearable atmosphere around them. He suddenly presses closer, invading Yifan’s space. “How much?” His voice deep and rasping, leaning even close, “I’ll double your rate if you come home with me tonight.”

“Oh no, you’re wrong.” Yifan starts, stepping back.

“Please, there are many pretty boys like you. All of you lurking around in our circle to decorate our arms like charming trinkets at social events. Everything has a price Kris, and for yours, you’ll be whatever I want for a night. A dream bought, isn’t that right?” His smile perverted, turning wolfish with every new word. “So, Kris? What’s your price? How much will it take for you to spread your legs for me tonight?”

Yifan crushes the rising bile in his throat and the temptation to punch this man in his arrogant face. He doesn’t want to cause a scene and have everyone watching him. Including Yixing.

 “I believe you have the wrong idea about me sir,” Yifan replies, begging off his advances; but he aggressively pursues him and reaches out for Yifan. His chest swells in panic and he braces himself. Whether it’s for fight or flight he’s not sure.

“Pardon me,” a familiar voice cuts in from behind him. Yifan whips around to see Yixing standing there. Although his stature is only slightly taller than the other man, and slender than Yifan, he easily takes up and commands the space with his mere presence. “Rude of me to interrupt your conversation here, but I need to speak with Kris for just a moment.” Even though Yixing is smiling, Yifan can tell he doesn’t mean it, as his eyes hardly light up and look distracted.

His eyes go wide at the sight of the imposing figure in front of them. “Of course, anything for you Lay.” He steps away and lowers into a deep bow.

“We’ll be taking our leave then.” Yixing says, catching Yifan’s wrist and dragging him away from the repulsive man.

✧ ✧ ✧ ✧ ✧

Yixing pulls him out of the hotel and down into the chilling wind where a car immediately pulls up in front of them. Yifan recognizes the driver as the man that leant down to whisper into Yixing’s ear. His eyebrows furrow at the sight of him.

He’s pushed into the seat behind him Yixing’s hold on him is released. The place where Yixing touched him still burns. He aches to get back to that touch where Yixing had gripped onto him tightly like a cuff that he would happily wear forever.

Yifan is glaring holes into the back of his head. Yixing takes the passenger seat, Yifan’s chest twinges when normally Yixing would sit with him and leave the passenger seat empty. But that was before.

He stops glaring and quickly turns to look out the window when the other man catches his eye in the rearview mirror and winks at him. He assures himself that he’s taller and far more handsome than him, with his eye bags that have him resemble a panda.

Once they got in, the other man already started driving, a clear set destination in place that Yixing didn’t even have to mention. Yifan doesn’t dare ask where they’re going but before long he’s able to recognize the passing scenery and he realizes they’re driving back to the apartment.

He can feel the pit in his stomach grow deeper and a wave of heat flashes his body. Lingering, refusing to dissipate. When they pull to a stop he makes his way out bidding him goodbye, “Thanks for the ride. Bye.” He says curtly, adding a small smile so he doesn’t seem completely rude.

Instead of the car just pulling away like Yifan had expected, Yixing also gets out of the car. The car still doesn’t drive away, sitting idle, clearly intent on waiting for Yixing and whisking him away after.

He briskly strides away with his long legs, not even bothering to wait for Yixing.

The ride in the elevator is quiet, Yifan not bothering to say anything to Yixing, not like he’d know what to say anyways. Yixing likewise does not try anything. His aloof confidence and bored face makes Yifan’s palms sweat as he feigns ignorance, like he doesn’t know what Yixing’s presence does to him.

The elevator finally reaches and Yifan lets out a quiet breath as he steps off the elevator. He turns back when he sees Yixing hasn’t moved off the elevator and his hands remain in his pockets.

“Well?” Yifan cocks and eyebrow, “aren’t you coming in?”

Yixing tilts his head and gives a slight shake. “Nope, I just wanted to make sure you got home safely.”

Yifan’s heart clenches upon hearing his words because even though Yifan pushed him away and was so hateful before, Yixing is still tenderly caring for him. “Why don’t you just come in?” The words leave Yifan’s mouth before he can take them back. “We should talk.” Yifan ends with a finality in his tone.

Yixing’s face remains impassive as he strides into the room and passes Yifan. Turning around and leaning on the back of the sofa Yixing comments, “You’re doing that just fine.”

Rolling his eyes, Yifan retorts, “I mean properly.”

“Are you sure you’re capable of doing that though?” Yifan bites his lip, knowing that Yixing isn’t going to make this any easier. He stands a few steps from Yixing looking at the ground as the silence surrounds them.

“I was wrong okay?” he starts off, the words rushing out and he knows he’ll only be able to stop when he’s finished. “I’ve been here for days, drinking too much; thinking about how much I want you, can’t get you off my mind. I don’t care who you are, what you call yourself, or what you do. I’ve always known what you’re capable of. I’ve been so patient waiting for you for so long, and I’d be stupid to let you go. I don’t know why you’re with here with me for, but please don’t tell me I can’t stay by your side.”

Looking up and staring Yixing in the eye, he finishes, “I thought about how I can’t be with you, and I don’t want that. I want you.”

Uncrossing his arms, Yixing gently tugs Yifan closer, erasing the space between them. Resting his hands on Yifan’s waist, “I thought you wanted me to leave?”

“Like I said, I was wrong.” Yifan says before leaning down to peck Yixing’s lips. Unsatisfied with the simple kiss, Yixing pulls him by the tie for a deeper kiss. Leaving Yifan breathless, but he still grumbles, “Why were you so mean to me?”

Nuzzling his face into Yifan’s neck, his breath makes Yifan shiver, “Because I promised. You said you didn’t want me anymore so I wanted to make it easier for you.”

Yifan leans back to take a proper look at Yixing, confusion knitting his eyebrows together. “What promise? I thought we had nothing tying us together which is why you left me so easily.”

“That I’d stay with you, for as long as you would have me. You told me to leave, so I did.” Yifan’s mouth drops open at the promise, and he’s actually rendered speechless for a moment.

“That counts?” He asks in disbelief.

Breaking out in to a smile Yixing chirps, “It was the first time you’ve ever so explicitly asked me for something, how could I possibly say no?” Yixing’s hands cup his face, “It was never a game to me, I treasure the time we spent together and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I love you Wu Yifan.”

Yifan’s eyes widen as he was also so unsure about the other man’s feelings, he always thought he was being toyed with, a pastime. “I love you too.” He responds back finally.

“I knew anyway,” and Yifan has never been more embarrassed and glad to have been so transparent.

“Don’t act so smug.” Yifan gripes as Yixing snorts.

“And why shouldn’t I be? I’m the only one that makes you act like this.” He says as he presses a kiss underneath Yifan’s jaw. “Feel like this,” nipping lightly at his neck. Yifan sighs at all the attention Yixing’s giving him.

Trailing his fingers along Yixing’s jaw he tilts the other’s head back and admits, “You’re the only one that will make me beg like this.”

“That is true.” Chuckling, Yixing pulls them so they’re chest to chest. Yifan melting against Yixing, yielding and soft to the merciless man that owns him completely. 

**Author's Note:**

> The End! 
> 
> To my dear prompter I hope I did your prompt justice... Hhhhh but this was the only way I imagined it and I'm vvvvv weak for mafia au so,,, here it is ^ ^


End file.
